kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
A Plague of Death (Bonus Level)
Classification: Elimination, and Assault Level: A Plague of Death Date/Time: Enter Date here, 12:05:00 am and counting Place: Tokyo, Japan Character (Player 1): Japanese SAT Character (Player 2): Japanese SAT Character (Player 3): Japanese SAT Character (Player 4): Japanese SAT Division: SAT (Special Assault Team) Players: 1 to 4 players, online or locally =Description= *Objective **Eliminate devourers in Tokyo! *Characters **Special Assault Team **Devourers **Weather: Clear **Vehicles: Police vans **Achievements: None **Skulls: None =Difficulties= * Easy - Player is faced with light opposition * Medium - Player is faced with Moderate opposition * Hard - Player is face with semi heavy opposition * Legendary - Player is faced with heavy opposition =Gameplay= Player spawns near the NEC Super Tower, behind police vans. The player is equipped with an M4 as a Primary and a MP5 as a Secondary. Then out of the 45th Floor, about seven civilians are thrown out of the windows, screaming and land on the ground! A SAT member says, "おやおや、たわごと！" "Aw, Shit!" and the commander says, "すべてのユニットは、その建物の中に入ると脅威をダウンさせる！" "All units, get inside that building and take down the threat!" The player and his squad is faced with some opposition in the parking lot. Then once inside the lobby, the player and his squad is faced with more opposition. The building inside looks wrecked, and once the player has eliminated the devourers in the lobby, half the squad head upstairs and you can either follow them or head up the elevator. If you go up the elevator to the second floor, the player will find half the squad is missing. If he follows the squad, the player is faced with little opposition. Once you have reached the second floor the player is faced with heavy opposition. A member says to fall back, and you must or you will die! The elevator gets blown and falls down, screeching really loud, and ends with a load crash, shacking the players screen. At this point, the radio is plays static and all the player hears is, "Are, o-ay." The player and his squad has no choice but to head downstairs and assault devourers on the way down. Once you have reached the lobby the player is faced with heavy opposition. When the player eliminates the opposition, and heads outside, devourers chase the player, and SAT by the police vans fire at the devourers chasing the player. The player can look behind and fire at some, but they will catch up to the player really fast and kill the player. Once the player had reached the vans its Mission Complete. If the player dies its Mission Failed. =Transcript= *''Player Spawns'' *''Out of the 45th Floor, about seven civilians are thrown out of the windows, screaming and land on the ground'' *'SAT Member: "おやおや、たわごと！" "Aw, Shit!"' *'SAT Commander: "すべてのユニットは、その建物の中に入ると脅威をダウンさせる！" "All units, get inside that building and take down the threat!"' *''Player must go into the building and head to the 2nd floor'' *''After player eliminates a bit of opposition a member says, "Fall Back!"'' *''Member is instantly grabbed and pulled away from the squad, screaming "Fall Back, AAAAHHHH!"'' *''On the way down, elevator falls and collapses to the lobby'' *''Once the player reaches the first floor, the player is faced with heavy opposition and must make his way to the stairs'' *''At the stairs the player is faced with medium opposition'' *''At the lobby the player is faced with heavy opposition an devourers come pouring out of the elevator shaft!'' *''Player must make his way outside'' *''Once outside, player is chased by devourers'' *''Player can fight some off, or head to the police vans'' Category:Levels